


Cherub

by Gorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorm/pseuds/Gorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde likes Calliope. A lot.<br/>What she can't understand is why her sweetie Dirk prefers Caliborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherub

You honestly can't stop thinking about Calliope.  
All the things she's been through. You want to rescue her, but where the hell does she live?  
Your mom is always worried about you crushing on people, and tries to hack into your Pesterchum sometimes. Sheesh.

She has to share with a monster. A killing machine..  
If you had to pick a human you'd pick Dirk, but Dirk actually prefers her brother.

You need to find out why. Why Dirk could like him.

But..you're too distracted by Calliope. She's a cherub. Cherub is such a pretty name. She's also the best artsti - sorry, artist - that you've ever seen.

You've tried to peer over Dirk's conversations. You've noticed he's drawn some questionable drawings. Jake eating a child? Wow. But you still love him.

Calliope is in a dire situation. Her brother. He personally threatened to kill you. He's rubbish at art. That's all that matters.

If you had one wish in the world, it'd be to make Calliope human. Or a troll like Mean Meenah. But genies aren't real.

You've tried everything. Pestering Jane, Dirk..even Jake for help. But none.

Dirk better stop what he's doing. Or you will freak. And then you won't be able to play Sburb. The game you've been anticipating.

You'd rather kill yourself than go without Calliope. Calliope is your fuel.. keeping you happy.

Caliborn..?

Nightmare fuel.

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting with ships yeehaw


End file.
